


Across time

by Just_emu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Ghosts, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Murder, Why Did I Write This?, i listened to as the world caves in while listening to this so expect pain, i made my beta cry, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_emu/pseuds/Just_emu
Summary: Wilbur, Schlatt, Technoblade, Philza are immortal.Until they aren't.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got distracted from my other fics again, so here we are....  
> I SWEAR I'LL WORK ON THE OTHERS, I'M JUST LAZY
> 
> also this is super sad so uuuuuuuuuuu  
> yeah  
> sorry for writing this
> 
> TW// suicide

100 years. 

That's how long it's been since the death of Tommy Innit, the biggest man on the server. Since a light left their world, leaving everyone reeling and stumbling in the dark. It had taken years for everything to go back to anything that resembled normal. 

100 years since Wilbur and Schlatt were brought back, at the cost of their children’s final lives. They tried to find their way around a time that painted them as villains and left them behind. 

100 years since Wilbur and Schlatt decided they needed to change for the better. So they could protect the people who were left.

100 years after the deaths of three children, the only ones left of the original Dream SMP were Wilbur, Schlatt, Techno, Philza, and Dream. The five had been bitter enemies, but that was in the past. As the years went by and the only constants were each other, they started to heal their friendships, becoming close to a family. They were the only ones that could be trusted to keep the history of their home true. The only ones to tell the less than flattering stories of their friends and to see the server grow. While their past mistakes had not been forgotten nor completely forgiven, they stood against time and kept fighting for their realm and the people in it. After about 80 years, they hadn’t grown older, but started to get tired. Tired of fighting and blood. Tired of faces dear to them leaving far too soon. Tired of the praise people gave them, not knowing the horrors they had committed decades previously. They locked themselves away in a castle that they had built. They decided to live out their lives there, waiting to die. But they couldn’t. They just simply didn’t die. After 10 years, they were still alive. They grew sad and lonely, their one and only wish left ungranted. The group had realized they were trapped in the jail that was life and left their castle, hoping to find a way to break free. They went to town after town, consulting everyone who said they could kill an immortal. Nothing worked. That is until a certain day, 100 years after a prison murder.

Wilbur was walking down the halls of their castle humming to himself when Philza came barreling towards him. The older man had a look of panic on his face and grabbed his son in his arms. Wilbur, surprised at his father’s urgency, jerked himself out of his arms. 

“What is it, Phil? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Wilbur studied his father and saw real fear in his eyes.

“It’s Dream. H-he got sick and is the worst I’ve ever seen him. It’s like… it’s like he’s dying.”

Wilbur’s blood ran cold. “Take me to him.”

The pair ran down the hall and found Schlatt and Techno standing over Dream, Techno placing a cool towel on his forehead. 

“The fever isn’t going down, Phil. He just keeps getting worse. He might… he might actually die.” There was a faint waver in Techno’s usual monotone.

“Lucky bastard. Getting to die.” Schlatt said, taking a drink from the bottle in his hands. 

“Shut up, Schlatt,” Philza commanded. “He isn’t lucky. He’s gravely ill and in so much pain.” 

“Exactly my point,” Schlatt raised his voice. “He’s gravely ill! That means he found a way to finally kick the bucket!”

The group went silent. Schaltt had a point. Dream had done what they had been trying to do for years. He was dying. Wilbur went over to Dream’s bedside. 

“I think we should still try and save him. Or at least make him comfortable. He shouldn’t die in pain.”

The others nodded their heads and set about with trying to help their friend. But as the days wore on, they started to get sick too, slowly becoming too ill to move much at all. Their heads burned with fever, thoughts delirious. Their throats ached so much they could barely talk. Every muscle in their bodies ached, but they couldn’t seem to die. A week passed and the sickness was at its worse. 

“I think this is the day we die.” Wilbur croaked.

“I sure hope so,” Schlatt said. “I feel like shit.”

The others all grunted in agreement. They tried to have a conversation, but their throats were too sore, so they lapsed into silence. For the first time in a long time, they thought about dying. Techno had never died and as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. He was fearful that he would end up burning for an eternity. But mainly, he was scared he would be separated from those he cared about. A voice cut through his thoughts.

“Hey Techno,” It was his father. “Lets try and sleep, alright?”

Techno rolled over and shut his eyes, hearing the others do the same. The heaviness of sleep dragged him under and everything went dark.

The next morning, Techno opened his eyes, half expecting to see the flames of hell or darkness. Instead, he saw the ceiling above him, the same one he had fallen asleep seeing. Techno sighed. He was alive. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or depressed, but he certainly felt...different. His head no longer pounded with fever or voices. He felt younger than he had in a while and his body no longer ached. He wasn’t sick anymore. He sat up, rubbing his head and looked over at the others. They were also slowly starting to wake up, stretching and sighing. Schlatt sat with his head in his hands.

“Damn it,” He whisper yelled. “Damn it, damn it. I’m still here. I’m not dead.”

Wilbur walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, at least we aren’t in pain anymore. That’s good.”

Dream stood up. “As much as this sucks, I’m starving. Can you make us something to eat, Phil?”

Philza sighed and smiled gently. “I suppose. What do you-”

He was cut off by a loud noise downstairs. The others sat bolt upright and slowly moved up from their beds, grabbing weapons.

“What could that be?” Wilbur whispered.

“Invaders.” Techno said, picking up his sword from next to his bed.

“Maybe an animal got into the house.” Phil said. His arms were crossed. “You guys are so dramatic. Why do you automatically assume its people coming to kill us.”

“Because a lot of people try to kill us.” Dream states matter of factly. 

“Obviously it never works, so why are we worried?” Schlatt asked.

“Lets just go check it out, alright?” Wilbur said, slinking over to their door, slowly opening it. The group left the room, Techno and Dream with weapons held out. The noise came again, louder this time. 

“It came from the dining room.” Techno said quietly.

They walked slowly for a bit more until they came to the door. There were voices coming from inside the room, so many voices. 

“See? Invaders.” Dream said in an  _ I told you so _ tone.

The others glared at him. “Fine. You were right. Now can we figure out what we’re going to do?” Wilbur asked, obviously fed up with Dream.

“We burst through the door and attack them. Duh.” Techno said. Philza crossed his arms.

“What if they have a good reason to be here? What if they’re starving or something and they’re just desparate?” he asked.

“They shouldn’t break into our house.” Techno said, but when he saw the look in his fathers eyes, he quickly said “But if they need help, we will help them. Alright?”

The others nodded. “On three,” Wilbur said. “One, two, three!”

They slammed the door open, brandishing their weapons and waiting for an attack. The five looked around the room, searching for their enemies. Their eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room and they stopped.

Filling the room were people they had known. People they knew a long time ago. About 100 years to be exact. The room was filled with...their friend’s ghosts. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, everyone was here in their dining hall, standing there. But that didn’t make sense. They were gone, deceased. So how were they here?

Eret stood in front of a window, the sunlight causing his sunglasses and crown to shine. Her cape blew from a gentle, nonexistent breeze. They stood next to Bad and Skeppy, who were holding hands, content expressions on their faces. Niki and Puffy swayed around the room, giggling together while they danced. Tubbo played the piano in the corner while Ranboo made a game of trying to distract the other boy. Quackity was strumming his guitar and singing to his husbands, both of them blushing at the attention. Karl’s hand covered his face, a gold band on each ring finger. Jack joked around with Tommy, shouting swears and nonsense in that British accent of theirs while Bad screamed at them to stop. Sam stood with an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, leaning on him gently while he laughed. Antfrost danced with a boy that none of them had ever met before, but by the way he looked at the stranger with tender eyes, it was his boyfriend Velvet. Punz and Purpled sat on the floor, observing the scene around them with slight grins. George was curled up in a patch of sun, seemingly sleeping on the floor. His signature goggles were pushed up on his head while he rested. The scene that Techno and the others stumbled upon was so peaceful and chaotic at the same time. It felt like a dream, seeing their friends again. They stood still in front of the open doors, scared that if they moved the spirits would leave. The ghosts didn’t seem to notice they were there, carrying on with their party. Tommy looked over Sam’s shoulder and saw his brothers and father standing there, stunned looks on their faces. His eyes flew wide open.

“Guys! They’re here! They made it!” He shouted.

All eyes in the room turned to the people at the door. The music and singing stopped as the dead turned to face them. George woke up and moved to stand next to Bad and Eret. The spirits took a tentative step towards Schlatt and his companions. 

“Um...hi?” Ranboo said nervously. He shifted uncomfortably at the tense silence that hung in the air. Wilbur locked eyes with Tommy, who stood behind Sam, and couldn’t stop himself as he rushed forwards to hug his little brother. He gripped the boy tightly, burying his face in the blonde’s hair. 

“Tommy,” He muttered, his eyes prickling. “Tommy oh my god I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much.”

Tommy chuckled, hugging his brother back. “Yeah Wilby, I can see that.”

Wilbur broke down at the use of his childhood nickname, sinking to the floor with his brother still in his arms. Tommy stroked his hair, laughing brightly. It felt like Wilbur hadn’t heard that laugh in what felt like an eternity. He barely felt it as his father and Techno joined their pile, saying how much they missed Tommy and how sorry they were that this happened to him so young. Tommy sat in the middle of this, golden tears streaming down his face. The others watched the reunited family with soft eyes before finally approaching each other. 

Dream was tackled by Sapnap and his lovers, crushed under the weight of the three men. They burst into laughter as they sat on the floor wiping tears from their eyes. Dream’s past mistakes were forgotten, leaving only a friendship that lasted for over 100 years. Dream looked up and saw George standing over their pile, looking shocked. Dream cleared his throat.

“Hey, I’m so sorry for…” He started, only to be interrupted by the press of George’s lips on his. Dream kissed the other boy back, finally together again. He had waited for this kiss ever since George died all those years ago. George’s lips were just as soft as he remembered. His soft brown hair tickled Dream’s forehead, making the other boy giggle against his mouth. Dream had forgotten the other three who were there until Sapnap cleared his throat and his husbands snickered behind their hands. George broke  away from Dream to glare at Sapnap.

“Do you mind, Snapmap? I’m in the middle of something.”

“We can see that,” Quackity said, causing Karl to start hysterically laughing. “But thanks for telling us.” 

“No problem,” Dream said, then turned back to George. “Can we get back to what we were doing before? We were so rudely interrupted.” 

George smiled. “Of course. Now where were we?”

Dream dragged George down onto the floor, embracing him while they kissed for the first time in an eternity. They could hear the fake throwing up sounds from next to them, but they didn’t care. They had each other again and this time, they weren’t letting go.

Schlatt stood awkwardly by the door, watching all these reunions. Nobody came up to him until he felt a tug at his sleeve. It was his son, his brown eyes focused on his  father’s face. Schlatt looked down at him and took a deep breath. 

“Hey kid,” he started. “I haven’t seen you in a while. H-how are you?”

Tubbo was quiet for a moment. “Dead.”

Schlatt couldn’t help but snort a little at that. “Thanks bud, didn’t notice.”

Tubbo grinned. “Oh yeah, the corpse next to where you were revived wasn’t proof enough?”

Schlatt’s face fell as he remembered the day he was revived, waking up in a dark room and seeing the small dead body of his son. He remembered kneeling on the bloodstained ground and trying to wake the boy up, ignoring how there was no heartbeat. Schlatt teared up a bit. “I’m so sorry, Tubbo. You shouldn’t have used your life to revive me. I...I should have stayed dead.”

Tubbo frowned. “It wasn’t your fault. I chose to die. You deserved a second chance. I was willing to give up my life for yours. There was nothing you could do about it.” The boy shrugged. “It is what it is. But that doesn’t matter anymore. I at least get to see you again.”

Schlatt stared at the face of his only child, taking in his curley hair and kind eyes. Then he gently hugged the child. Tubbo melted in his arms, glad he finally had his father back. 

All around the room, old friends embraced and cried. Wilbur had an arm around Fundy, who was sobbing into his father’s shirt. Philza was happily chatting with Niki and Jack while Schlatt, Quackity, and Tommy were shouting about how much they missed each other and how their old drug buisness was back. Techno was hugging Ranboo, both struggling not to cry as they talked about everything and nothing. Dream and Sapnap were swearing at Bad, trying to see who could make him the angriest. Skeppy was rubbing the demon’s shoulders, trying to calm Bad down before he got violent. George and Karl were trying to pull their partners away from harm, but were giggling so hard they could barely stand. Everyone was filled with joy they hadn’t felt in years. They were all content to just be together, the darkness of the past forgotten. Finally, Wilbur asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he stepped into the dining hall. 

“I hate to bring this up, but how can we see you? You guys have been dead for decades.” 

The ghosts glanced around at each other. Eret spoke up.

“Because you’re dead.” She said bluntly. The other spirits nodded in agreement.

“But...we don’t remember dying and we don’t feel dead.” Dream said.

“We don’t feel dead either, but here we are.” Sam said in a kind voice.

“Are you sure? Because we can feel you just fine.” Phil asked.

Bad sighed. “Guys, should we show them?”

“It might scare them. I’m not sure we should…” Ranboo started, only to be cut off by Tommy.

“It’ll help them understand better. I think we should.” He yelled.

The others shrugged. “Might as well.” Sapnap said, sounding bored.

“Now guys,” Bad said. “Don’t be scared, alright? We are just going to show you our death marks. No need to freak out.”

The spirits closed their eyes, starting to faintly glow. When they opened their eyes there were markings on their bodies. The marks were lacy and a faint gold. They appeared to be tattoos until Techno looked closer. Him and his companions gasped. They were not tattoos, but marks to show how they died. Tommy’s skin was a patchwork of gold, markings from when Dream beat him to death on the prison floor. Karl looked almost as bad, as he had been murdered on a time travel mission. The side of Tubbo, Fundy and Eret’s necks were completely golden where their throats had been slit. Bad and Ant had what appeared to be chokers of the marks where the Egg’s vines had strangled them. Niki, Puffy, Jack, George and Skeppy’s wrists were covered by thin gold lines, marks from their respective suicides. The only one without the gold marks were Sapnap, Quackity and Ranboo. Quackity and Sapnap had died of an illness, so there were no markings for them. Ranboo, instead of marks, was covered in burns from when he had been kidnapped when he was 18 and exposed to water for long periods of time. 

Techno could remember the days every single one of them died. Every detail of their corpses. He had spent years trying to repress their deaths, so seeing them standing there gently smiling with the grim reminders of their demise branded onto them made him lightheaded and sick. He knew Philza, Wilbur, and Schlatt felt the same. The one who had to feel it the worst had to be Dream. He had sunk to the floor after looking at Tommy. The guilt had to be crushing. As Techno knew from his past of killing orphans, the price of taking a child’s life was heavy. It wrecked your soul to see a person so small be so pale and feel so cold. Dream seeing George couldn’t have been easy either, especially since George had killed himself for Dream. 

Dream sat on the floor, thinking over the past. He knew he had been terrible, but the full weight of it had just hit him. He took a deep breath. 

“I’m so sorry to all of you.” He said. He looked around the room. “Ranboo and Tubbo, I’m sorry for manipulating you. You were children and I thought that it was ok to use you. George, I’m so sorry. You should have never had to take your own life for me. Never.” The man paused and turned to Tommy. “Tommy...I don’t think there are words to say how sorry I am. I was terrible. I killed you when you were 16. You had a whole life ahead of you and...and I ruined that. I was bitter and angry. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you all can.”

To Dream’s shock, the ghosts chuckled. “Dream, my love, there are no grudges after death. We forgave you a long time ago.” George said softly. “You’re free from life. You’re free from your past. You’re completely free.”

Dream let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “What now?”

“We can do anything you’d like.” George replied.

“Except,” Quackity interrupted. “Leave us. We all agreed a long time ago to never leave each other again, even after we died.” He laughed. “You’re still stuck with us, Dream.”

Dream smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He stood up and grabbed George’s hand. “Let’s go guys.” He shouted out. 

“Where to?” Karl asked. 

“I kind of want to see what they did to L’manburg.” Tommy said. 

The citizens of SMP city were getting ready for the night when they heard voices echoed through the streets. It was an ethereal chorus, voices high and low blending together in the night air. The people left their homes, entranced by the music. They followed it to the ruins of the old country, L’manburg. The stood at the edge of the crater, staring over the destroyed city where they saw a group of figures sitting together on the glass singing. No one knew the song they sung, but gathered in groups along the outskirts of L’manburg just to hear the figures sing. It sounded like an anthem, as the voices all sang with pride and care for the home that sat below the glass in disrepair. All through the night, the voices could be heard singing. Their words floated over the city, a declaration of love and comradery that stood against time. 

_ My L’manburg, My L’manburg, My L’manburg _


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy- Died in prison with dream

Jack- killed himself from guilt after Tommy's death

Niki and Puffy- double suicide together from guilt and grief

Fundy- gave his remaining lives to revive Wilbur

Tubbo- gave his remaining life to revive Schlatt

Bad and Antfrost- the egg killed them; strangled to death with vines (with Tommy dead, they no longer served a purpose)

Skeppy- died from the heartbreak of loosing Bad a month later (fun fact: you can actually die from heartbreak)

_About 5 years later, there is a violent revolt from nearby villagers._

Punz and Purpled- killed by attacking villagers, died defending church prime

Ranboo-kidnapped by villagers and was exposed to water for long periods of time by them; died in Techno’s arms after he came to rescue him

George- kidnapped by villagers to get to Dream, but killed himself so Dream wouldn't have anymore weaknesses in battle

Eret- was killed by attacking villagers in her castle

_About a year after the villager stuff is sorted out_

Karl- was killed on a time travel mission; Sapnap and Quackity found his corpse on the edge of the Kinoko kingdom.

Sapnap and Quackity- catch a terrible sickness that went around the server, both die about a week later

Sam- Redstone accident

All others died from natural causes throughout the years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bestie, hope i made you guys cry. I cried also so its ok if you did. 
> 
> I'm taking fic ideas down in the comments, so if you have any ideas just let me know!
> 
> The next chapter is just specifying how the characters died in a bit more specifics. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!! I LOVE HEARING FROM PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!!!!! IT MAKES MY DAY!!!!!!


End file.
